Its not Over in Gravity Falls
by Gravity Falls Secrets
Summary: Gideon found a way to summon Bill without the books and now Gideon is on his way to destroying the world with Mabel at his side.
1. Chapter 1

.Mabel.

I stare up at Dipper as he runs his hands through my hair. "I'm so glad everything with Gideon is finally over." I say. Dipper smiles and places his hand on top of mine. "Hopefully..." he says. I sigh. "Yeah enjoy you're time in jail Lil' Gideon." I use my free hand to pump a fist through the air and cheer. I laugh along with Dipper as we continue to make funny but dumb jokes about the fraud.

.Dipper.

I love this place that we're sitting at. The edge of my favorite cliff. Our legs dangling over the edge. A picnic blanket to rest on. Mabel's laugh in my head. Pure paradise. Every day with her has made my life paradise after fighting Gideon. But there are a few bad things about this cliff. It's where I fought Gideon's killer robot along with him with my own bare hands. Also where Mabel and I almost died. I shake the thought out of m mind and open my Cream Soda. As I open the cap I forgot the bottles must have been shaken up as we walked to this area for our picnic. My Cream Soda makes a mini volcano which sends Mabel into her laugh fest. "Dipper I told you not to shake them!" She shouts in-between laughs. "I didn't!" my voice cracks as I shout but honestly I think it's really funny. "Okkkkayy fine. Whatever you say Dippingsauce..." Mabel laughs again. She knows how much I hate that nickname of her's. Mabel I sigh as I remember what happened the very night Dipper and I were on this mountain. Trying to escape Gideon. I still remember the sound of explosions, Gideon's lies, Dipper screaming his head off, and the sound of me breaking my ankle. Glad that's all fixed now. I give my grape popsicle another lick as I stare into the horizon. "Dipperis there any chance Gideon might you know break out of prison and kidnap me as his queen. Then kidnap everyone else but you so he can kill you?" Dipper stops trying to open his Cream Soda and gives me a shocked look. "Are you out of you're mind Mabel?" I shake my head. "No. But I just want to know is all." He shakes his head as if he is relieving something. "Well when you put it that way I honestly have no idea Mabes...". Dipper replies.

OooOooOooOooO

.Gideon.

I look around my cell room. No one is there that I know of. "People!" I shout hopping I'll catch their attention. As if on cue everyone in my cell comes running up to me with questions I don't even know how to answer. "Gideon is it ready?" The tall muscular one asks. "Yes and no." I reply. "Well why not?" they all shout at once. "Becausei just need to do one more thing! I have to summon Bill Cipher once more." I might not have the journal with the summoning spell but I made sure to write it down before I summoned Bill last time. This is going to be fun.

.Bill.

"Finally we have them all..." Stanford Pines says as I watch him through my portal. What can he possibly mean by we? Stanely...his brother? Or is it no it can't be The Secret Society? Dang it I'm being summoned by someone. Tme to go ruin someone else for a change. I'm watching you Stanford Pines, always watching...

.Gideon.

Yes! Yes! I will have the journals and rule the world with my unimaginable power! I will make the Pines family banished from Gravity Falls except for Mabel and make her my QUEEN so we can rule the world together.

.Bill.

I fall to the floor of the prison cell. I cough and float back up to see who summoned me. "You again?!" I shout angrily as I see Gideon Gleeful standing before me, along with a ton of other people know. "What did you not learn you're lesson?" I shout my blind eye turning red amd on fire. "Bill listen need you're help..." Oh please. "What so I can break you out of jail?" Gideons eyes go red. "Listen you! I can summon and kill you Bill! Now I suggest you help me and if you don't complain there might be something in it for you as well..." Gideon pleads. "What's in it for me?" I ask. Gideon laughs his babyish laugh.

.Gideon.

"You get to have the power over Stanford when we unleash the portal..." I say. Bill looks convinced. He walks over to a corner and a flash back of Stan appears. "Hmm fine with me." And with a snap of Bill's finger all three journals are lying on the floor with their page open that I need. "Thank you Bill! Have fun with Stanford and kill Dipper if you get the chance..!" My voice trails as Bill diasappears in thin air.

OooOooOooO

.Mabel.

"Gruncle Stan!" Dipper and I both shout. There's no answer. "Mabel are you sure Stan is here...? You know he could be out running errands or trying to find a new attraction for the shack." I face palm myself. "Dipper please, Stan is here. I saw him this morning sneek downstairs where he keeps the Mystery Shack deed hidden. He walked up to a snack machine and entered a code or something and then disappeared behind it." Dipper gives me the look 'oh I'm such a know it all' whatever I don't care.

.Dipper.

Snack machine? I never knew Stan owned a snack machine. "NO!" the scream is piercing and sounds like Stan. I gasp. "Mabel that can only be..." She nods. After twenty minutes of picking dirt off my hat Mabel has cracked the code for the snack machine portal. "Come on!" she shouts. "Huh secret stair case...very smooth. Mabel are you sure we should go down there?" Mabel motions her hand like she is dunking a basketball. "Dipper are you scared?" I scratch my wrist. "No..." I say but my voice is trailing away as Mabel walks down the wooden staircase.

.Mabel.

I flip the switch to relive another darkened hallway and a chill runs down my spine as we enter a room with complicated machines I have never seen in my life. I flash my flashlight over all of them. "Stan!" Dipper shouts. We wait five minutes until we get a reply. "Kids?" Stan shouts. "Where are you?" I shout with my hands cupped over my mouth. Dipper wanders off. "In here!" he says as he flicks on the light switch. Stan is lying on the floor with a sticky note on his forehead

_**Do not come for your books Stanford! Gideon has taken them all and there is nothing you can do about it. All you can do is hand you're shack over to Lil' Gideon along with Mabel. Forget Dipper... **_

_**Bill... Cipher. **_


	2. Chapter 2

.Mabel.

I stare up at Dipper as he runs his hands through my hair. "I'm so glad everything with Gideon is finally over." I say. Dipper smiles and places his hand on top of mine. "Hopefully..." he says. I sigh. "Yeah enjoy you're time in jail Lil' Gideon." I use my free hand to pump a fist through the air and cheer. I laugh along with Dipper as we continue to make funny but dumb jokes about the fraud.

.Dipper.

I love this place that we're sitting at. The edge of my favorite cliff. Our legs dangling over the edge. A picnic blanket to rest on. Mabel's laugh in my head. Pure paradise. Every day with her has made my life paradise after fighting Gideon. But there are a few bad things about this cliff. It's where I fought Gideon's killer robot along with him with my own bare hands. Also where Mabel and I almost died. I shake the thought out of m mind and open my Cream Soda. As I open the cap I forgot the bottles must have been shaken up as we walked to this area for our picnic. My Cream Soda makes a mini volcano which sends Mabel into her laugh fest. "Dipper I told you not to shake them!" She shouts in-between laughs. "I didn't!" my voice cracks as I shout but honestly I think it's really funny. "Okkkkayy fine. Whatever you say Dippingsauce..." Mabel laughs again. She knows how much I hate that nickname of her's. Mabel I sigh as I remember what happened the very night Dipper and I were on this mountain. Trying to escape Gideon. I still remember the sound of explosions, Gideon's lies, Dipper screaming his head off, and the sound of me breaking my ankle. Glad that's all fixed now. I give my grape popsicle another lick as I stare into the horizon. "Dipperis there any chance Gideon might you know break out of prison and kidnap me as his queen. Then kidnap everyone else but you so he can kill you?" Dipper stops trying to open his Cream Soda and gives me a shocked look. "Are you out of you're mind Mabel?" I shake my head. "No. But I just want to know is all." He shakes his head as if he is relieving something. "Well when you put it that way I honestly have no idea Mabes...". Dipper replies.

OooOooOooOooO

.Gideon.

I look around my cell room. No one is there that I know of. "People!" I shout hopping I'll catch their attention. As if on cue everyone in my cell comes running up to me with questions I don't even know how to answer. "Gideon is it ready?" The tall muscular one asks. "Yes and no." I reply. "Well why not?" they all shout at once. "Becausei just need to do one more thing! I have to summon Bill Cipher once more." I might not have the journal with the summoning spell but I made sure to write it down before I summoned Bill last time. This is going to be fun.

.Bill.

"Finally we have them all..." Stanford Pines says as I watch him through my portal. What can he possibly mean by we? Stanely...his brother? Or is it no it can't be The Secret Society? Dang it I'm being summoned by someone. Tme to go ruin someone else for a change. I'm watching you Stanford Pines, always watching...

.Gideon.

Yes! Yes! I will have the journals and rule the world with my unimaginable power! I will make the Pines family banished from Gravity Falls except for Mabel and make her my QUEEN so we can rule the world together.

.Bill.

I fall to the floor of the prison cell. I cough and float back up to see who summoned me. "You again?!" I shout angrily as I see Gideon Gleeful standing before me, along with a ton of other people know. "What did you not learn you're lesson?" I shout my blind eye turning red amd on fire. "Bill listen need you're help..." Oh please. "What so I can break you out of jail?" Gideons eyes go red. "Listen you! I can summon and kill you Bill! Now I suggest you help me and if you don't complain there might be something in it for you as well..." Gideon pleads. "What's in it for me?" I ask. Gideon laughs his babyish laugh.

.Gideon.

"You get to have the power over Stanford when we unleash the portal..." I say. Bill looks convinced. He walks over to a corner and a flash back of Stan appears. "Hmm fine with me." And with a snap of Bill's finger all three journals are lying on the floor with their page open that I need. "Thank you Bill! Have fun with Stanford and kill Dipper if you get the chance..!" My voice trails as Bill diasappears in thin air.

OooOooOooO

.Mabel.

"Gruncle Stan!" Dipper and I both shout. There's no answer. "Mabel are you sure Stan is here...? You know he could be out running errands or trying to find a new attraction for the shack." I face palm myself. "Dipper please, Stan is here. I saw him this morning sneek downstairs where he keeps the Mystery Shack deed hidden. He walked up to a snack machine and entered a code or something and then disappeared behind it." Dipper gives me the look 'oh I'm such a know it all' whatever I don't care.

.Dipper.

Snack machine? I never knew Stan owned a snack machine. "NO!" the scream is piercing and sounds like Stan. I gasp. "Mabel that can only be..." She nods. After twenty minutes of picking dirt off my hat Mabel has cracked the code for the snack machine portal. "Come on!" she shouts. "Huh secret stair case...very smooth. Mabel are you sure we should go down there?" Mabel motions her hand like she is dunking a basketball. "Dipper are you scared?" I scratch my wrist. "No..." I say but my voice is trailing away as Mabel walks down the wooden staircase.

.Mabel.

I flip the switch to relive another darkened hallway and a chill runs down my spine as we enter a room with complicated machines I have never seen in my life. I flash my flashlight over all of them. "Stan!" Dipper shouts. We wait five minutes until we get a reply. "Kids?" Stan shouts. "Where are you?" I shout with my hands cupped over my mouth. Dipper wanders off. "In here!" he says as he flicks on the light switch. Stan is lying on the floor with a sticky note on his forehead

_**Do not come for your books Stanford! Gideon has taken them all and there is nothing you can do about it. All you can do is hand you're shack over to Lil' Gideon along with Mabel. Forget Dipper... **_

_**Bill... Cipher. **_


End file.
